


Hero

by daygloparker



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daygloparker/pseuds/daygloparker
Summary: Snapshots in time of some of our favorite West Wing couples.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: Hero

Author: Dayglo

Category: CJ/Toby, Sam/Ainsley, Josh/Donna, Zoey/Charlie, Jed/Abbey

Rating: PG

Summary: What would be the fun in that?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Song's not mine either. Don't sue, I have no money.

Author's note: Okay, so this has no plot to it, it's just snapshots in time of  
some of our favorite West Wing couples. I hope the time shifts aren't too  
confusing!

Spoilers: Alright, let's see: Manchester, Noel, 17 People, Lord John Marbury,  
The Leadership Breakfast, In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, 18th and Potomac, Bad  
Moon Rising, Dead Irish Writers, Two Bartlets, War Crimes, On the Day Before,  
and Night Five. I think that's all of them!

  


Let me be your hero

There is something about love that makes a man willing to do anything for the  
woman in his heart. There is something in that unconditional love that ensures  
that that love will be returned. Love is about selflessness and it's about  
understanding. Love is different things to different people, but it is  
important all the same.

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance

The State Dinner had been going on for the past two hours when Sam finally got  
the courage to approach Ainsley.

"Hey Sam"

"Hi, um, would you like to dance"

"Sure, I'd love to"

He nervously guided Ainsley onto the dance floor. Once together, he began to  
ramble nervously, until she smiled and told him it was alright, she understood.

"Sam, I've had feelings for you for a long time as well"

"You have?"

"Yes"

Sam relaxed, blowing out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Holding  
her tighter, they continued to dance as the song changed.

Would you run  
and never look back

"Abbey, you have to understand, I didn't want to break our deal, but we never  
should have made it in the first place. I haven't done everything I needed to  
do yet, I still have words to say."

"I know"

"I need to see if this country still has faith in me. I owe it to the American  
people, and I owe it to my staff."

"I know"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I have this disease, I'm sorry I had to break our  
deal, I'm sorry that I've let you down, I'm sorry for what you'll have to go  
through with me, I'm sorry for it all."

"I know"

"You know?"

"Yes"

"Since when?"

"I always knew, I just couldn't admit it to myself or to you. But now I can and  
it's time for us to move on. Together."

Would you cry  
if you saw me crying

After having his hand checked out at GW, Donna took Josh back to his apartment.  
He quietly sat on his couch and buried his face in his hands.

"Josh?"

No answer. Donna knelt down beside him, worried that the guy from ATVA hadn't  
helped, scared that he was still lost to her, and to himself.

"Josh?"

As he raised his head, she saw the tears silently streaming down his face.  
Feeling her own tears rise to the surface and overflow, Donna gathered Josh in  
her arms and held him tight as they both mourned for all that had been lost at  
Rosslyn and in its aftermath.

would you save my soul tonight

CJ stumbled to the door to stop the knocking, cursing under her breath at the  
glowing 3:04 a.m. on her clock.

"Alright already, I'm coming!"

She flung open the door to reveal Toby standing in the doorway, with his head  
downcast.

"Toby, what are you doing here, it's three in the morning!"

"I'm, I'm sorry, I...I..."

"Toby?" CJ put her finger under his chin to lift his eyes to meet her and  
gasped at the pain she saw in them. "Come on in, what's wrong?"

"I...I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I...I should go."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong, you can tell me anything, you know  
that."

"No, I can't tell you this, I wish I could, but I can't, I'm sorry." He  
whispered.

CJ realized it wasn't just something personal bothering him, but something  
professional as well, and that there were some things he couldn't tell her,  
because they weren't for him to tell.

"CJ, I-"

"It's alright, I understand"

"I should go"

"No, it's okay, stay. I'll go make some tea."

"Thank you, I...I just couldn't go home. Not tonight."

"I understand"

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips

Zoey had enjoyed her date with Charlie. She'd had fun, despite the Secret  
Service detail following them everywhere.

He walked her to her dorm room and accepted her offer to come inside for a  
moment. Once inside, they stood nervously in front of each other, neither sure  
what to say or do.

"I had a really good time tonight, thanks", Zoey mumbled.

"You're welcome", Charlie uttered, bringing his hand up to her face and leaning  
in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Good night", he whispered, leaving  
quietly.

After he left, Zoey stood, amazed at the lingering feel of his lips on hers.  
"Good night", she whispered to the empty room.

Would you laugh  
oh please tell me this

When she arrived into work that morning, CJ noticed a package on her desk.

"Carol! Do you know who put this package on my desk?"

"What package?"

"Never mind"

Curious, CJ opened it to find a picture of an ostrich with its head in the sand.  
As she realized who had sent it to her and what the ostrich represented, she  
began to laugh.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" A voice from the door asked.

"You're forgiven, but I'm still incredibly pissed at you. I told you it was a  
bad idea, and what did you do, you ordered me to do it anyway!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

She sighed, "I know."

Now would you die  
for the one you love

Donna watched from the surgical bay as the doctors operated on Josh. Tears  
streamed down her face as guilt overwhelmed her. She should have gone with him.  
He had wanted her to, but she said she wanted the evening off for once. She  
would have given anything to trade places with him at this moment, to make it be  
her instead of him. She should have gone!

Hold me in your arms tonight

Abbey was reading in bed when Jed came into the room. About to say something to  
him, she looked up and saw the tears in Jed's eyes.

"Jed, what's wrong, what happened?"

"Mrs. Landingham went to go pick up her car, and a drunk driver hit her on 18th  
and Potomac on her way back."

"Oh, Jed"

"She was coming back because I asked her to", his voice broke, "I was going to  
tell her about the MS."

"Jed"

"She wouldn't have been there if I hadn't asked her to come back", he whispered.

Abbey held onto Jed as the tears he had held in since he heard the news  
overwhelmed him and in that moment he was not the President, but merely a man  
who had lost a dear friend.

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain

"Charlie, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead"

"You're not supposed to know, no one is, but I need to tell you."

"Okay" he said slowly, hoping whatever Zoey was about to say wasn't going to get  
him in trouble.

Tears started to form in Zoey's eyes, "Charlie, dad has MS."

Shock flooded his features, "Excuse me?"

Zoey began to cry harder, "Dad has Multiple Sclerosis, Charlie. He was  
diagnosed several years ago. It's not that serious yet, but it could be  
someday."

Overcoming his shock, Charlie gathered Zoey to him, planting kisses on her face  
as she continued to cry. "It's okay Zoey, it's going to be alright. Who else  
knows?"

"I'm not sure, but not very many people. You can't tell anyone Charlie, no one  
is supposed to know."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"So you can watch him for symptoms, and because I needed to tell someone." She  
continued to cry.

He held her tighter and continued to whisper calming platitudes in her ear.

I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

"You're staying on for the second term, right?"

"You mean am I staying on for the re-election campaign."

"Yeah"

"What, you think just because I'm a Republican I would leave this administration  
during the campaign to help the other party?"

"No, no that's not what I meant."

"Because if it is, maybe I should leave, if I can't be trusted."

"No, stay", Sam whispered.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine

"And it looks like President Bartlet will remain in the White House for another  
four years", proclaimed the announcer on the television set everyone was crowded  
around. The room burst into cheers at the announcement.

Later, as everyone continued to celebrate, Sam pulled Ainsley aside.

"So, you ready to serve in a Democratic White House for four more years?"

"I can't imagine being anywhere else." She replied honestly.

"And what about after, what happens then?" He asked softly.

"To us, or to me?"

"Both"

"I don't know what I'll do then, but I do know this, I'm not going anywhere  
without you."

Sam smiled as relief flooded through him. She would always be his.

Would you lie  
would you remember

After the party ended, Jed and Abbey returned to the residence. He was still  
reeling from her earlier announcement that she would give up her medical license  
for the remainder of his tenure in office. Earlier she had been adamant about  
keeping her license if at all possible. He didn't understand why she had  
changed her mind. He knew he needed to ask why, but he didn't know if he would  
like the answer.

"Abbey, what changed your mind?"

"You mean about my license?"

"Yeah"

"It was something Donna said. She said 'Mrs. Bartlet...you were also a doctor  
when your husband said 'give me the drugs and don't tell anybody' and you said  
'okay'. I realize she was right. I made my choice and now I'll live with it."

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. We all make our own choices and have to accept the  
consequences."

My angel be have I lost my mind  
I don't care you're here tonight

Toby entered her office as she got off the phone with her father.

"He doing okay?"

"Yeah, for now."

Toby sat on her couch, not speaking.

"Toby, what's wrong?"

"I think I may have just gotten myself fired."

Surprised, CJ walked around her desk and sat beside him on the couch. "Why,  
what'd you say?"

"I told him to stop being Uncle Fluffy."

"How exactly did you tell him to stop being Uncle Fluffy?" She asked, knowing  
Toby would never say it that calmly.

He looked down, "well, uh, that's where we ran into problems."

"Toby"

"Look it doesn't matter what I said or how I said it. What matters is it pissed  
him off and I'm probably going to be out of a job soon."

"No, you won't", she assured him.

He lept up from the couch, waving his arms in the air, "how do you know that,  
you didn't see him, you didn't hear how incredibly pissed he was at me. You  
have no idea!"

She rose as well and tried to calm him down, "you're right, I don't but Jed  
Bartlet doesn't get rid of a good man because of a moment of anger, and you know  
that."

He slumped against her as she held onto him. "You're right, I, I just don't  
want to have to leave until it's over, you know?"

"I know"

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain

Josh and Donna continued to sit on the bench as they waited for Cliff to finish  
the diary. Josh glanced over at Donna, who sat slumped in her seat with her  
head in her hands. Although he was still incredibly pissed at what she had  
done, the dejected look of her posture broke his heart. He sighed, knowing he  
would do whatever it took to make this right. He wrapped his arm around her  
shoulder, pulling her against him. Kissing her temple, he murmured, "it's going  
to be alright, I promise."

I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Charlie sighed, all day he had been fending off inquiries from the Senior Staff  
members about whether or not he would accept immunity, and now Zoey was starting  
in on him. "Zoey, I'm not abandoning this administration or your father, I'm  
sticking through this."

"But-"

"I will not abandon you or your father, I'm staying here."

"But it would be so much easier if you just-"

"I don't care, I'm not going anywhere."

"I just don't know if it's worth it for you to stay with us."

"It is to me", he whispered, holding her hands in his, "don't you know you take  
my breath away?"

Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
I just wanna hold you,  
oh yeah

Charlie ran out of the waiting room. He had to get out. The gunmen hadn't been  
aiming at the President. The gunmen hadn't been aiming at the President. The  
words ran through his head again and again, the gunmen hadn't been aiming at  
the President. The President had simply been an innocent bystander, just like  
Josh Lyman, who might die now. And it was all because of him. Once outside, he  
sat on a bench thinking of everything that had happened that night. And it was  
all his fault. He heard footsteps and sighed, because he knew who it had to be.

"Charlie?"

"Leave me alone Zoey, please", he pleaded.

"No, I won't leave you alone Charlie, you think you're the only one who's  
hurting, the only one who's scared to death and mad as hell!?", she exclaimed.

Startled, Charlie looked up and saw the tears streaming down her face. "Oh  
Zoey", he murmured pulling her down onto the bench with him. He still felt the  
guilt and knew the demons would follow him for a long time yet, but for now all  
he wanted to do was hold her and forget everything else.

My angel be have I lost my mind  
I don't care you're here tonight  
I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain

"And the new President of the United States is Governor Josiah Bartlet!"

After the celebrating and business was over with, new President Jed Bartlet  
returned to his bedroom with his wife. The gleam that had been in his eyes all  
night faded and he looked at her with a glimmer of fear. Abbey noticed the  
change and wondered what could possibly be wrong on tonight of all nights.  
"Jed, what's the matter?"

"Am I insane to think I can do this? I mean President of the United States,  
have I lost my mind?!"

"No, you're not, Jed. You can do this, for as long as your able."

He looked up at her, seeing the look on her face, "Abbey, it's in remission, I'm  
fine. If anything ruins this Presidency it's going to be me and my stupidity,  
not the MS, ok?"

She nodded, settling onto the bed with him, "I know, it's just sometimes-"

"I know, but I promise it's going to be fine, you'll see."

I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

At the inauguration ball, Josh danced with Donna, enjoying himself and thinking  
how this was even better than the first inaugural ball four years ago and he  
knew it had a lot to do with the woman in his arms. Donna glanced up at him,  
noticing the faraway look in his eyes, "Josh, what are you thinking about?"

"You, and how happy I am right now, right here."

Tears glistened in Donna's eyes at the utter sincerity of his words. "Well  
Joshua, I'm not going anywhere so does that mean you'll stay happy?"

He looked into her eyes and replied honestly, "yes, it does."

I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain

On his way out, Toby noticed the light was still on in CJ's office. He had  
heard about the reporter who had been killed in the Congo and he wondered how  
she was doing. For all her complaining, he knew that CJ was fiercely protective  
of "her" reporters. Opening the door quietly, he saw CJ gazing out the window.  
"CJ?"

She didn't turn around, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why would you think I'm not?"

"Maybe because you won't turn around and look at me."

She reluctantly turned around and looked him in the eyes, "there, happy?"

"No, I'm not. CJ, I heard what happened and it's alright to be upset."

"Why should I be upset, I didn't just lose my husband and get left with two  
kids!", she answered angrily.

"CJ-"

She took a deep breath, "just, just go away, will you please?"

"No, you need someone and I'm not leaving you here alone."

His words broke the wall she had built and all the emotions she had held in  
check through the evening finally erupted and she began to sob. Toby hurried  
over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the top of her  
head. "It's alright CJ, I'm here", he murmured into her hair as he slowly  
rocked her.

And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Even though Ainsley had insisted she wasn't insulted by his earlier comments of  
how she looked in that dress, Sam still felt like he had to justify himself to  
her. He went down to her office, where she was still working. Standing in the  
doorway, he cleared his throat. She looked up, "hey", she smiled.

"Hey", he responded, "look about earlier-"

"Sam, I told you, it's okay, it didn't offend me."

"I just wanted to let you know that I only said that because you took my breath  
away."

She smiled, "Okay".

"Okay", he nodded, taking a deep breath, "okay, well uh then I guess I'll see  
you later." He then turned on his heel and quickly left.

She smiled wider, "okay", she said again.

You can take my breath away

Love means so many different things and can manifest itself in so many different  
ways, and yet it is the same.

I can be your hero

 


End file.
